A World Torn Apart (Beginning of Time Trilogy: Book 3)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The First World is dying! As the citizens flee the encroaching danger, Janus makes one last attempt to reconcile with her daughter, Janet, before the end draws near. Sequel to 'The Order of Seven'.
1. Training

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Silmarillion_ , and other stories in the Middle-earth Saga. They belong to C.S. Lewis and J.R.R. Tolkien. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. I only own the plot, the original characters, etc.

*.*.*

Welcome to the last part in my Beginning of Time trilogy. :) When this story ends, there will be two new mini-series attached to my Long Series, telling the events after this story's conclusion. Something to look forward to. :)

Enjoy. :)

Thanks goes to Eldhoron for helping me figure things out during this chapter's revision. :)

*.*.*

Blade careened into straw, wood, and cloth. Never pausing, never stopping. Another blade attacked the dummy with its iron helmet, singing while chopping and clobbering the lifeless object.

The one holding the blades was a twenty-four-year-old woman named Janet. Her fair features didn't shield her from that dummy. Her dark brown hair moved as she did, doing all it could to get in her face. She was garbed in a brown jacket, brown pants, and a white V-necked shirt, with a dark leather belt to hold her leather sheathes.

She didn't have time for idle chatter, not when the world would end soon. She had stopped growing rapidly, too. Now, she needed to grow in strength. It was all that she had to counter her rage towards a world she hardly knew.

The last thing she wanted, needed, was to be born into a world that was dying. And yet, here she was, expected to perform tasks for Aslan, who she was willing to accept, while her mother watched her in sadness and in doubt.

Her mother! Janus, as Janet knew her from four weeks ago, had been a thorn at her side ever since she became human. Honestly, what did her mother want? A happy reunion? A happy family, when the world was dying all around them?! No thanks. Janet preferred to settle in somewhere else. But where could she go? The First World was her home and now she was going to lose it!

Oh, of all nerve! Why did she have to be born here?!

Okay, she needed to focus! Hit the target! She took a breath and lunged, hitting the target with all speed until it was thrown off the wood post. She huffed, casually tilting her head from side to side.

"Well," she panted, "try again." She sheathed her daggers, before picking the dummy up. With quick effort, she placed the dummy on the post, unsheathed her weapons, and attacked it. In minutes, the dummy was off the post, thrown at a greater distance, only to land in front of the spotty Dalmatian that was her mother. Janus smiled at her.

Great. Why did she always smile like that? Janet didn't deserve it! Not one bit!

"Careful Janet," Janus declared, smirking playfully, "you might cut yourself." She added, curious, "I don't understand how you can train so much." She said, serious, "But seriously, Janet, why must you do this?"

"Mother!" Janet twirled one of her daggers, before sheathing both of them. She ran over to her mother and picked up the dummy, asking her promptly, "Have you come to watch me fight?" She placed the dummy on the post for the third time that morning, asking, innocently, "Or did you just come to watch?"

"I didn't ask you to be out on the training grounds at this hour." Her mother said, serious, "Janet, there's plenty of archers and soldiers in Rudo. You don't need to trouble yourself with this!" She added, "What are you trying to prove anyway? That you're strong?" Janet looked at her mother with disdain. Honestly, did she have to ask so many questions? How insensitive!

"I'm busy, okay?!" Janet asked, sharply.

"Janet, why don't you return to the village?" Janus asked in turn, motherly. "We can let you knit, crochet! Something like crafting, that does not involve getting your hands dirty."

Janet shook her head. Mothers! She returned her gaze to the dummy, throwing one of her daggers straight at its heart, while the other landed smack in its helmet. She smiled in relief! Good! She did something right! For the moment.

From the heart where one dagger stuck out, the dummy crumpled forward. The mandible slackened and the head rolled off the first dagger. The post broke in seconds, allowing the first dagger to smack the ground, while the other dagger stayed inside the helmet.

She cocked her head in admiration. "Well, I don't know my own strength." She picked up the first dagger, before pulling the other dagger out of the helmet. The leather sheaths, where she now sheathed her daggers again, was embroidered with roses. She relaxed, if only for a minute, before the foreman came to check on her. He pointed to the broken dummy in shock.

"What happened?" The foreman asked, confused.

"Janet," Janus got her daughter's attention, "apologize, and clean up this mess!"

"Mum!" Janet cringed. It was just like her mother to do these things, when it pleased her!

The foreman waved his finger at her mother. "There's no need for that. We'll simply make another one." He patted Janet on the shoulder. "Well done, my dear. I think you've improved! I'm afraid you won't be any match for the head swordsman. Even daggers won't help, in this instance. You must be garnished with a sword!"

"I want to use daggers!" Janet said, stunned.

"Janet, do as your told!" Janus piped in.

"Not to worry," the foreman said, getting Janus' attention.

"Come again?" Janus asked, stunned. Janet smiled. Finally, some sweet revenge!

"Janet will be garbed with a weapon of her choice." The foreman addressed them. He pointed to Janet's twin daggers in confusion. "Although, I don't understand why the elf Taegan had to grant you with such elegant blades."

"He said when I was ready, he'd let me borrow them until he crafted the perfect weapons for me," Janet declared with confidence. She wasn't about to let anyone get her down. Not this time!

The foreman nodded. "Very good. We will bring you to the smithy straightaway! I believe Taegan is almost done."

"Thank you, sir. I'll leave at once!" Janet said, darting down the road. The last thing she expected was her mother following her. Naturally, she did, much to Janet's dismay.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Elven Blades

"Janet, wait up!" Janus cried, catching up to her human daughter. Normally, she would have let Janet wander off by herself, but not today. No. She wanted to see her daughter succeed and if wielding a bunch of daggers was the only way to get through to her, then so be it!

"Mother, I don't need your help," Janet declared, softly.

"Oh!" Janus sagged. The least she could do was help. "Janet, this is going to sound very strange, but we've worked for the past four weeks. I just want to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine." Janet fumed.

"No, you're not! We need to talk!" Janus said, calmly. "It's been so long since we've had a meaningful conversation."

"I can't talk now! I've got to go!" Janet said, blazing down the road. Janus stopped, hesitant to follow her.

She called, getting her daughter's attention, "Janet!" That did it! "Meet me in the village square, after you're done talking with Aslan! I would like to speak with you alone." Would her daughter listen? Would she heed her warnings? She hoped so, but then who could tell what was going on inside that girl's head?

.

Janet looked at her Dalmatian mother, who stood in the near distance. Janet groaned in agony. The thought of meeting up with her mother again, like this, was aggravating! Surely, there had to be a good reason why she wanted to speak with her. But then, she didn't want to waste any more time!

Janet darted into the village. She moved past the thatched houses, before coming to an open workshop. There was hot, blazing stone forges, where elves practiced and hewn weapons. The way the elves beat the metal with their iron hammers, the dashing looks on their faces made Janet swoon.

One elf who caught her eye was the mullet-haired Taegan, who was dressed in a brown apron, a brown shirt, and black trousers. He pounded the blades on an iron anvil, shaping them until they became leaf-shaped. He gave her a knowing expression, letting her know it was time for a trade.

"Oh!" Janet unstrapped the daggers, still, inside their sheathes, before passing them onto Taegan. He nodded, before resuming his work. Once the hot metal was cooled, he passed the blades and their new leather sheathes, with embroidered tulips sewn into the fabric, onto the maiden.

"Here you are!" Taegan said, once Janet strapped the weapons to her belt. "Use them well!"

"Thank you," Janet nodded, smiling calmly at him.

"I put a little elven magic, magic that Aslan knows, into the blades." Taegan explained, "They should be balanced enough for your use."

As the human woman pulled out the daggers, a high-pitched song rang out from the blades. It was beautiful! The best she heard since she entered this world. She gave a small smile, grateful that something was accomplished today.

"I hope you enjoy them," Taegan said with a warm smile. "I made those, especially for you."

"I hope so," Janet said, sheathing the blades. She lowered her head in shame. She couldn't shake off the fact that her mother wanted to speak to her in private. What did she want?

"I know that look," Taegan said, understanding. "You'll have to go easy on her, you know." He added, "Your mother. She means well, but she can't seem to let go of an idea, once she's grasped it."

"What do you mean?" Janet asked, confused.

"Well," Taegan shrugged, "the first time this world was created, one dog named Maximus explored a cave, met with Hades and became Cerberus."

"I know this!" Janet cried, softly. She asked, calming down, "What's your point?"

There was a pause. At first, Janet didn't know whether Taegan would tell her the full story. Then again, nothing made sense anymore. If her mother had been a thorn at her side, why then was she starting to debate this? Maybe her mother was just caring for her. Maybe she had her reasons. Either way, things seemed a little far-fetched to be taken seriously.

"Well," the elf shrugged, "your mother was under strict orders from Aslan not to find Maximus. She didn't listen and let herself get into trouble with Zeus. She won, but only because Zeus allowed her to explore the Underworld."

"She never told me this." The woman admitted, stunned.

"You'd be surprised what you learn around here," Taegan answered, calmly. "She means well. Give her a chance. You'll see I'm right."

"I doubt it," Janet told him, unconvinced. Still, it didn't hurt to ask further questions. "What happened after she explored the Underworld?"

"She changed," Taegan admitted, shocked. "Overnight, she became a different dog." He added, kindly, "Look, she cares about you. She just has her way of showing love. Give her another chance. She means well!" He said, softly, "You'll see what I mean in time."

"Well, if my mother weren't so strict at times, we'd finally have a decent conversation," Janet said, crushed. This was hardly what she thought would happen. She sighed in defeat. She needed time to think about things. If only time were on her side, then maybe things would be different. Sadly, she wondered if her wish would ever come true—

"Taegan!" The Great Lion named Aslan appeared out of the blue, startling the elf and the human woman. He spoke frankly to the elf, saying urgently, "We're the last village to leave this world. I suggest we hurry up. I fear the tremors will come much sooner than I thought."

"Right away, Aslan!" Taegan nodded. He tapped Janet's shoulder, smiling warmly at her again. "I'll see you soon." He said, running off after the ginger, curly-haired hobbit named Halfbern. Apparently, he wasn't alone. Janet saw villagers run to and fro down the road. Something was happening.

"Come with me, child," Aslan said, softly, getting her attention. "We have much to discuss, and in little time to do so." Janet nodded, following the Lion down the road, not knowing where her path was taking her this time.


	3. A Word

Janet looked at the sky. For a moment, she saw bright blue, but a moment was all she got. The next minute, the sky transformed into a grey cloudy sky. A violent tremor shook the earth, forcing the woman to land on the Lion, holding on for dear life. She gasped, stunned that Aslan wouldn't budge.

A glimmer of hope touched her heart. Maybe there was good in this world after all.

"Wait for it," Aslan said, as the tremor stopped. Janet sighed, knowing the danger didn't end there.

"It's getting worse," Janet said, shaken. "Aslan, I don't know if I can do this." She managed to keep her balance, asking further, "I'm not sure I'm ready to do what you ask."

"You wonder over many things, and yet your heart is hurting," Aslan said, knowingly. "You seek disruption and rage over your mother's tasks and my own." He looked at her in agony. "Do not let that anger seethe. There is much you have to do and time is of the essence."

"What do you want me to do?" Janet asked, confused.

"First, you need to reconcile with your mother. Make amends for old wounds. Only then, will we ensure that you are ready to move forward in life," the Great Lion said, walking down the alley.

"Reconcile? With her?" The woman asked, venom in her voice. "Aslan, I don't think I can do this!"

"Then you doom us all. Your mother is the only other person, the only other Dalmatian, who will guide you on your journey." Aslan said, serious. He spoke calmer, "I know you don't agree with me—"

"I don't!" Janet interrupted. She slapped her hand against her forehead, spinning around in frustration and annoyance. In the end, she groaned loudly, letting out as much of her rage as she could. She didn't expect a geyser to shoot off at the same time as she screamed.

"Let it out. Let your anger out." Aslan said, reassuringly. Janet's scream slowed to a crawl. She relaxed, feeling the weight of the world slowed down. Oh, how she wanted to admit her feelings to her mother, let her see that she had her own thoughts and opinions. This wasn't all about her! This was about them! Janet knew it! Somehow, she knew what must be done. She looked back at the Lion, who nodded in return. "I know you have a lot of anger inside. Whether it's against anyone will be up to the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea. Let him decide your fate."

"Everything has been about my fate, and yet I don't know what it's about!" Janet screeched out loud. "First my mother treats me so strictly, and now you ensure my destiny is real! I don't know what to do! It's like I don't have any say in the matter!" A tear streaked down her face. She wiped it off with a finger, unsure whether to let anymore feelings out. She looked at Aslan with regret and, in some ways, courage. Courage that there was still hope in the world, even if it wasn't meant for her.

"What do you want to do?" Aslan asked, curious. "The choice is yours."

"I need to speak with my mother." Janet admitting, gathering her wits. "I needed that, too, Aslan! I needed to good, long scream! It's been inside me this whole time. I wasn't sure if now was the time to ask this, but is my mother alright?" She surprised herself with this question, and yet she couldn't stand it any longer. Her mother was so brave, so true. Maybe Taegan was right. Maybe giving her mother another chance would mean the world to her. She just needed to know if her mother cared enough to let her go.

Aslan nodded. Somehow, he understood how she felt. "The time for letting go is coming anyway, Janet."

"How—"

"I know many things, but not as many as the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea knows." The Great Lion explained with a warm chuckle. He said, leading her towards the village square. "Come. Your mother awaits!"


	4. Understanding

Another tremor quaked, sending a crumbling rockslide down to the water. Because of this, the water evaporated in patches, eventually finding its way to the village of Rudo. Janet could see this destruction over by the fountain in the village square. The waters… they were completely gone now! And there was her mother, whining and shaking all over.

Janet couldn't believe this. How could she? Her mother was scared, scared of what was coming. She gulped, realizing now wasn't the time to ask questions… or maybe it was. Aslan was right. She needed to reconcile with her mother, as quickly as possible.

Aslan chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone, but you must hurry. We don't have too much time to talk." He walked away, leaving mother and daughter alone to speak their minds.

At first, there was pause. Janet had no idea what to say to her mother. All those cringy feelings resurfaced and faded as fast all at once. She was still angry with her, but that anger had reduced by a fair margin. Now, what could she say to make her mother feel better? She supposed it was her turn to care for her.

"Um… Mum, are you all right?" Janet asked, concerned.

"Janet, I'm not sure." Janus whimpered, rushing towards her daughter and relaxing in her lap. "This world's ending! We don't have time for this!"

"No, it's okay," Janet said, trying to sooth her.

"No, it's not!" Janus said, worried. "I know I haven't looked out for your best interests. I want to make sure things are alright between us before we lose one another!"

"Don't say that!" Janet cried, slightly annoyed. She relaxed, getting her mother's attention again. "Mother, you swore when I was born that you would protect me! I understand that now! I understand why you went on that search for Maximus."

"You do?" Janus asked, confused.

"Yes!" Janet said, truthfully. "You did it to save him. That's why you went after him, isn't it?"

"Janet," Her mother sighed in disappointment, "I'm afraid that isn't the only reason why I went after him. The main reason I went looking for him!"

"Then what? What was your reason?" She asked, concerned. A fissure smoked, snaking its way through an alley. She arms trembled in fright. "This world is going fast."

"Aslan will protect us—"

"Mum, what was your reason for going to that cave, to look for Maximus?" Janet cried, worried. "Tell me, please?"

"Calm down, child. You'll make me nervous!" Janus said, annoyed.

"Just tell me, alright! Tell me and I will relax." Janet answered, shaking.

"Janet, look at me," Janus said, serious. Janet did, stunned to see the motherly affection in her eyes. "The reason I sought Maximus out was due to guilt, worriedness, and fear that something had gone wrong. Something changed in him. As a Dalmatian, as a dog, and an animal in general, I could sense his fear, sense what he'd become. I still worry about him." She explained, "When Zeus led me down that tunnel, he allowed me to seek out the panpipe and use it on Cerberus. Maximus is Cerberus now and the panpipe is what put him to sleep. Now, that panpipe is yours. It's in our house. I want you to grab it, and then we must go. Find the panpipe! Keep it in the family!"

"What?" Janet said, confused. "The whole time you were devastated over what you did?"

"Janet, go! Meet me by the escape pods. It's our only chance to flee the planet. Go! NOW!" Janus cried.

Janet nodded several times. She waited until the Dalmatian moved off her lap, before darting across the square and into her parents' thatched human house, before another fissure broke through.


	5. Evacuate the Premises!

Janet flew through the front mahogany door, right as another tremor shook the earth. Pictures of her family and the Order of Seven crashed to the floor, shattering the glass into a million tiny pieces. She reached for one of the photos and picked it up. It showed her and her parents, sitting on the stone steps, looking blissful, as if this whole mess hadn't even started.

She sighed, wondering if she would get another moment like this—

She looked up, watching a cushioned couch with wooden arms careen into the beige painted wall, leaving an impression so deep that it would take some remodeling to clean it up. _Boom!_ The couch propelled through the wall, at last, landing in the grass on the other side.

Janet couldn't waste any more time! She needed to find that panpipe!

Stuffing the picture into her trousers pocket, Janet made her way past the living room. Flames ignited from the wood fireplace at the end of the living room. So far, the flames didn't spread, giving Janet enough time to find the panpipe.

She moved up a wooden stairway, reaching the loft where her and her parents slept. There it was! The panpipe with its gold décor hung from a wooden peg. She took the panpipe off the peg, examining it. It was beautiful!

"I've got you," she said, strapping the panpipe's cord to her belt. Now, all she needed to do was get out of here, before the flames spread. She made it down the stairs when the fire gushed out on the walls. Smoke reeled all about her. She hacked and coughed, doing her best to keep it together as she looked for the exit.

She veered back to the entrance hall. There was the doorway, wide open for her to cross. Oh no! The floor! It was sinking! She couldn't stop. She had to keep going! With one long sprint, she hurtled towards the door and flung herself outside, landing on the stone steps. She scrambled to her feet as she left the house, right as the roof fell in.

She closed her eyes. "Well, I'm glad that's over!"

"No, it is not!" A masculine voice cried out to her. She looked around, wondering where the voice came from. She looked again, finding a spirit soaring towards her. He smiled at her, before speaking in all seriousness. "My name is Olórin. Quickly, we must reach the escape pods!" He added, pointing to the panpipe, "I see you found Pan's gift! May it serve you well!"

"Pan? Is he a god?" Janet asked, concerned.

Olórin nodded. "He is indeed."

"Olórin, do you know where I'm supposed to meet my Mum and Dad?" Janet asked.

"Um… right! This way! Hurry!" Olórin said, gliding through the air in all haste.

Janet followed him down the dirt road. There were people running towards something! A strange pod that looked almost like an iridescent creature. People and creatures alike traveled inside them, past the silver doors to a room unknown. There were several pods taking flight, past the deepening cloudy sky. The only lights that could be seen were the bright red lights jetting out from the world.

"It's the end of all things for this world!" Olórin cried in shock.

Janet stopped in front of the members of the Order of Seven. They were all here: the dark-haired dwarf named Bali, the white unicorn Fae, the red dragon Sores, Halfbern, Taegan, and her Dalmatian parents Jock and Janus. They looked at her in great wonder and praise. She did it!

"Janet, you made it!" Janus said, smiling in relief. "I see you brought the panpipe. Keep it with you always."

"I will, Mum," Janet said, smiling back.

She hardly noticed Aslan until he spoke up, approaching the group with sorrowful eyes. "Yes. You have come to the last pod. There's room enough for two. I'm afraid the others will have to stay behind, for we must see that the pods are safe."

"What?" Janet asked, alarmed and confused.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Pan, the God of the Wild, is from Greek Mythology. Olórin is Gandalf from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy.


	6. The Last Escape Pod

"This pod can only be manned by two people." Aslan rephrased. "Unfortunately, the Order of Seven is not traveling with you, Janet. They are coming with me." He added, telling the Order, "We will take secret paths to reach our new destination. Your families will be separated for the time being. Don't worry. This is not the end, only the beginning of a new adventure."

"So, you mean they won't die?" Janet asked, pleased.

"No Janet, they will not," Aslan said, calmly. "But you must go. There's already a driver inside the pod, waiting for you to board it."

"No. I don't want to leave you here." Janet said to her parents and the other members of the Order of Seven. She couldn't bear of thought of being alone. What was out there? Would anyone miss her? The odds of her survival were slim. She didn't know if she would make it on her own!

BOOM! _Boom, boom!_

"What was that?" Janet asked, confused.

"I believe it is time," Aslan said, facing her now. "Board the vessel. I will see you on the other side." He approached Olórin, watching the spirit approach a golden hued light and disappear.

"Wait. Aslan—"

"Go," Janus said, getting her daughter's attention. "You have the way. Now, you must use it." She approached her daughter, rubbing her legs with her head. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Janet said, hugging her mother. She didn't want to leave her behind! She took another look at her surroundings. Fires quaked from the village, growing more intense by the minute. "So, this is what the end of the world looks like." She released her mother. "I'm not leaving you here!"

"But you have to!" Janus said, calmly. "Janet, look at me. We may not have a lot of time, but that panpipe is the only item that matters. Pass it down. Maybe one day, a boy or a girl will use it properly." She nudged her daughter towards the pod. "Go! I will meet you soon."

"Alright, but—" Janet stood on the silver metal ramp. The door slid open, allowing her to see the inside of the pod for the first time. There were two silver benches embedded to the walls. The walls were silver plated and gave off an iridescent light. There was a driver sitting in the cockpit. He had a blue furry body and six arms. He seemed crazy like he was going to do something dangerous. Oh no! She didn't like this! She faced her mother again, determined to take another pod. "Come with me!"

"We can't!" Jock shook his head. "You know the way."

"What way?" Janet asked, alarmed.

"When this world ends, we'll be on our own," Janus admitted. "I will find you again, if not in this life, then in the next."

"Mum?" Janet asked, confused.

BOOM!

"Now, waste no time. Go! GO!" Janus spoke before her daughter could protest.

Janet looked on at her family and the rest of the order. There were so many lives at stake, all because of her. No! That wasn't it! It was because of Maximus. The rose… the one he plucked… could it be that's what started this whole mess?

Her mind returned to the present. She looked up again, watching a meteor shower draw closer to the earth. She knew it was time to go. She watched Aslan lead her family and the other members of the order through another golden hued light. She ran inside the ship, closing the door behind her. She managed to sit down on one of the bench, right as the strange alien driver piloted the ship into orbit.

The last she saw of the First World was the ground shattering into a million tiny pieces, before blowing up into oblivion.


	7. Epilogue: When Stars Fall

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

 _Bang!_

The sound penetrated the deep darkness, growing louder in strength and perspiration. Another sound followed, that of a great roar. At first, Janet didn't want to believe it until she looked out the cockpit window and witnessed stars falling throughout the night sky, eventually reaching their final destinations and staying there.

"No way!" Janet said in awe.

"Stay back!" The alien cried out in a high-pitched voice. "Rrawr!"

"Okay, okay!" She spoke, temperamentally. She took a step back from the captain's chair, long enough to watch the universe finish its demonstration.

One by one, she witnessed the stars blink back and the shape of a ghost lion bend them to his will. Was that Aslan? Was he causing these stars to form, shining their lights down on her pod and others like it, as they sailed to their unknown destinations? There had to be a reason why this was happening… or maybe there wasn't one. Maybe she just needed to have an open mind.

In minutes, the shooting star show ended. The stars continued to move in a much slower fashion, or what seemed to be a slow procession. Time just seemed outside the pod's boundaries. Janet sighed, taking a seat on the bench, wondering when she would ever find home again. She looked at her hands, realizing then that she was alone in the universe with no one except her alien driver for company.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The OC blue alien, for the purposes of this story, is an ancestor of Stitch, from the Disney animated movie "Lilo & Stitch".

~o~

We're done with the Beginning of Time trilogy, but it is not the end for the Long Series. :)

Thanks goes to my fellow readers who took the time out of your busy schedules to read this story. It is much appreciated. :)

Okay, so the first trilogy in my Long Series is complete. :) This trilogy, as I said before, started out in draft form with just the first part in the trilogy either completed or unfinished. Now that it's done, I'm excited to get into the next parts of this series. :) This time, there will be a trilogy and a tetralogy/quadrilogy being posted side by side. It just seems like the natural thing to do. Also, from this point on, like Middle-earth's timeline, there will be Ages or Eras to help separate the generations and the events that followed. I only know that before the First Age, there are two storylines. One for Parker Dooley, my OC dragonoid, and for Janet, since I'm sure we want to learn more about her. So, that's coming up next. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the second trilogy and the tetralogy/quadrilogy of my Origin Series. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
